Kokoa Shuzen
Introduced in the second manga serialization and anime adaptation, Kokoa Shuzen (Koko in the English manga), is the younger sister of Moka Akashiya. She arrives as a first-year student to Yōkai Academy. Like her sister, Kokoa is also a vampire, but her powers are not sealed. Being younger, Kokoa is not as strong as 'sealed' Moka, but in spite of this she is able to carry the Transformer Bat, named Kou (also Koumori Nazo, Nazo, and Kou-Buddy), which she was going to give Moka for her tenth birthday. It was too heavy for Moka (about 200 lbs), so Moka passed it up. Kokoa kept it, and is able to wield it herself with enough strength to make herself formidable. Appearance With a few similarities to her half-sister, Moka Akashiya, Kokoa has green eyes, flaming orange hair, and fair skin. She keeps her hair tied in two bushy ponytails with big red bows. Kokoa's outfit is her school uniform, which is unlike others. She wears a white shirt and a red sailor girl top, with buttons and a tie split in two. She wears a short yellow-green skirt like all the female students, and long red-brown stockings with a white stripe at the top. She wears brown prom heels with bows and has a little bracelet on her left arm. Under the effect of Yukari's Gro-Gro drops, Kokoa is changed to an older age - her physique is very similar to Moka's in this state, with a notable increase in her strength. She broke tombstones the Karate Club made of a durable stone as part of a scheme for profit. When the "older" effect ends, she reverts to an age younger than Yukari herself. Prior to actually encountering her in the school, Moka asked Tsukune to describe her appearance and revealed that Kokoa's hair is actually dyed red; her natural hair color is light blond like Kahlua. Personality Kokoa can be energetic and kind if she gets to know someone. She worships inner Moka, but loathes the sweet outer personality. Despite how many times she's been told something, Kokoa never listens to her elders. However, there is a mutual respect between herself and Yukari. Though a bit angry and jealous of Tsukune (for being given all Moka's attention), Kokoa grows to like him in the back of her mind. Also noted, she is smug and snobby, thinking vampiresses are superior to all other monsters and humans, but actually fears dragons, despite not letting this fear be shown. Examples of this include her reasonable annoyance of Akua and Kahlua and not to mention her comical annoyance of Ms. Nekonome. But she can also be brave and determined (or as Moka put it: "relentless") as such when she was little and refused to give up on besting Moka in martial arts. She displays a strong inferiority complex towards her sisters due to their status as geniuses and strives to be recognized by them due to this. After training and fighting with Haiji, she managed to overcome her fear of Kahlua and effectively shocked her mother by overpowering her, showing that her inferiority complex had some strong effect on her overall performance in battle. Kokoa has been portrayed with nosebleeds towards the perverted antics of her club mates, such as when Kurumu flaunts her chest in front of Tsukune or places his head between them. It is implied from these nosebleeds that she is more dirty minded than she would have others believe (as she hates being touched in any way by Tsukune and constantly accuses him of groping her, for which she consequently kicks him far away.) Stemming from her pride, she appears to rate others on their strength and grace, as she only warmed up to the newspaper club after seeing them fight. Keeping with this she later stated that Kahlua's graceful appearance was such that she could completely fall for her, however one has to consider that this was merely a verbal expression of her respect towards her. Unlike the other women around Tsukune, she has not displayed much in the way of romantic affection towards him, she has however been shown to be clearly attracted to the smell and taste of his blood. Her affection for Moka often sees her attempting to drive a wedge between Tsukune and her sister, implying that even if she does hold some attraction towards him it is most likely dwarfed by her obsession towards Moka. Equipment * Shapeshifting Bat: Kokoa's weapon of choice is a shapeshifting bat named Batty (Kou). This bat can take many forms, usually weapons like: ** Sword: 'Kokoa can transform the bat into a broad cleaver-like sword. She uses this mode to break one of Kahlua's wings while Kahlua was using wealth of power. ** '''Rapier:'In this form, the bat assumes a rapier-type form in order to counter swifter opponents. ** '''Katana: Kokoa shows Moka that she can transform the bat into a Katana when trying to convince Moka that the transforming bat was a good present. ** Axe: Axe Mode she used against Moka in a short quarrel in Moka's memory arc. ** Mace: This is the most common form that Kokoa uses and probably the most powerful known mode next to Kokoa's sword mode, which broke one of Kahlua's wings in wealth of power. ** Naginata: Kokoa transforms Kou into a Japanese bladed spear in preparation to fight against Kahlua when she returned to the Yuki-Onna Village to warn Kokoa and Ruby of Akua's return. Powers and Abilities Powers Vampirism: As a vampire, Kokoa is one of the strongest yōkai there is possessing more powers and finesse in her monster abilities with Inner Moka remarking that Kokoa will be tougher to fight in comparison to most monsters that the Newspaper Club fought before. Despite this though it has been stated many times that due to her being the youngest in the Shuzen Family and with her immaturity, Kokoa's powers aren't as developed or great as the older members of her family in particular with that of her older sisters. * Yōki Detection: '''Like every other vampire she can sense other people's Yōki. * '''Charm: Though not in the same league as a Succubus, Kokoa can use the Charm ability. The ability itself is used to distract others so she can bite them rather than controlling them completely. * Enhanced Strength: '''Young Moka made a remark about how Kokoa can handle heavy weights starting at a very young age with ease. Originally, Kokoa's transforming bat was for Moka but the transforming bat weighed around 200 pounds. Only Kokoa could really carry it with ease and she was only eight years old at the time. When she fought Kahlua to help save Moka in chapter 57, when determined, Kokoa was able to cut through her sister's razor sharp bat-wing arms, and is the only character thus far who's been able to do so. Her physical strength also proved strong enough to hold off one of Kahlua's blades with her leg. In her older form, she was shown easily breaking reinforced tombstones, a feat that the karate club members who arranged it considered impossible. * '''Enhanced Speed: Being a vampire, Kokoa is shown to have incredible speed. This was especially seen in Rosario + Vampire Capu2 Episode 07, during which, while riding a bicycle, she was able to outrun many vehicles, including the bullet train. After training with Haiji for a month, Kokoa was able to match Kahula's speed in her first released state when the older vampire was able to outpace most of the Newspaper Club before they could react back at the Yuki-Onna village while in her sealed state. * Enhanced Durability: Kokoa can take hits and kicks from Kahlua and Moka and wave them off. She is known as a vampire who exerts strength through Yōkai and she is extremely strong for one who does. It is not known where her limits of endurance lay, but out of the four sisters it is most likely that she possesses the highest overall, ignoring Kahlua's Charm, since that technique merely allows a person to "ignore" injuries. Kokoa also displayed the ability to tolerate the painful effects of water in her final clash with Kahlua to the point she struck the final blow with enough force to mortally wound Kahlua. * Enhanced Stamina: As a vampire, Kokoa possesses more stamina and produces less fatigue toxins than humans or ordinary monsters being able to fight for extended periods of time with little strain in her performance. Originally she didn't display any noteworthy feats of endurance at the beginning but after training with Haiji for a month Kokoa was able to last much longer against her older sister, Kahula, than when the Newspaper Club first fought her at the Yuki-Onna village even well into the morning with Kokoa defeating Kahula's first released state. Abilities Expert Weapons Specialist: Despite having monstrous strength as a vampire, Kokoa usually wields her shapeshifting bat in his various weapon forms in combat to make up the gap in strength between her and her older sisters. She mainly has him transform into enormous blunt weapons to pulverize most of her opponents thus showing that she relies on her strength more than the finesse of weaponry she has at her disposal. Though after training with Haiji Miyamoto for a month, Kokoa shows better expertise in weaponry where she was able to fight on equal grounds against Kahula's first release state and eventually defeated her older sister that forced her to release her second limiter to defeat Kokoa . During this fight, Kahlua actually stated that her previous roughness had faded away and her form had lost all of its openings thus making it hard to retaliate. Combining her strength and skill together, Kahlua noted that Kokoa had truly become one who "exerts their strength from performance". Techniques Weapon Techniques: Due to Kokoa relying mostly on weaponry than hand-to-hand combat, Kokoa's techniques are centered around the use of Koumori Nazo's weapon forms. * Morning Star: After transforming her bat into its Iron Mace form, she swings it at a target. The true power of this technique hasn't been shown, but Kokoa claimed that, if Moka didn't take her seriously, she would die. On Yen Sid's Team Trivia * In the episode "Skiing and a Vampire" Tsukune hugged a freezing Kokoa while shirtless to give her body heat while they were in a cave; due to the cold she was having minor hypothermia issues. * Kokoa is always shown with her panties exposed every time she appears on the show. * Inner Moka and Kokoa shares some sisterly similarities: they both like the smell of Tsukune's blood, (following is anime only) ''they both find a skeleton keychain to be cute, and they both show disrespect on one episode when they both slapped down a curry from their teacher. * Kokoa is later seen again wearing panties with a bat design even though her bat companion is on her shoulder. * Some students on the hot spring's inn saw her without her underwear while she was running away from Miss Nekonome. (prompting said students to have a fountain of blood from each nostril) * Kokoa refused to play with Kahlua when they were young, being terrified of her. * Kokoa dyed her hair; she actually has the same hair color as Kahlua. * In the final "Rosario+Vampire: Capu2" episode, Kokoa was not only surprised that Tsukune was prepared to deal with her father at the cost of his life, but she later seemed troubled at the thought of Tsukune dying in a clash with her father. She was planning to intervene when Moka stopped her. Due to her part in the monster energy overflow, she also received a spanking in a comical scene. * Like her oldest sister Akua Shuzen she is not shown to have a limiter. * In the Manga, before Tsukune began to turn into a Ghoul at Fairy Tale HQ, Gyokuro Shuzen said that Team B, which Kokoa, Touhou Fuhai, Ling Ling Huang, Ginei Morioka, & Haiji Miyamoto were the members of had been torn to pieces & consumed by the Ghouls. However, since all of them are confirmed alive, it can be deduced that this claim of Kokoa and the others supposed horrible fate was used to accelerate Tsukune's transformation into a Ghoul. Given the fact that Tsukune became notably riled at this, it means that he cares deeply for all of Team B & for Kokoa. * In the 62nd chapter of the manga, as Inner Moka spots her, Kokoa urges her to run as Kahlua is nearby. Moka then spots that Kahlua has removed both of her limiters. * In manga Chapter 63, after Kurumu and Mizore reveal that White and Black Duet Number 13 was specifically made for Vampires, Kokoa closed in on Kahlua (who the water had weakened badly) and stabbed Kahlua through the chest with Batty. Before she did, Kahlua said she loves Kokoa, who was crying. That says even though Kahlua terrified Kokoa, Kokoa still loved her elder blood sister. * As Kahlua was dying she told Kokoa that their mother had been very harsh with her as Gyokuro had hoped that Kokoa being around would make Issa come back to her, which failed. Disappointed and frustrated that a second daughter didn't win back Issa, Gyokuro took all her hurt out on Kokoa by saying that she was inferior to her sisters. Kokoa seemed shocked that the source of her emotional pain and inferiority complex was her mother's sorrow at not winning back Issa with her birth. * Ten months after Alucard's demise, Kokoa seems to have emotionally leveled from Kahlua's final words. She seems calmer (not so eager for a fight), and has an easier time interacting with her clubmates. * The Manga's Epilogue tales state that Kokoa and Haiji became a couple and started dating, ''of course as they are seen sparring, the statement that neither one knows what's done on a date is accurate. Category:Monster Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Rosario + Vampire Character Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Character